


Am I pretty?

by sweet_winter_clouds



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_winter_clouds/pseuds/sweet_winter_clouds
Summary: Paulina has always annoyed Sam, but it was never something too serious, at least not until she found out that a certain girl liked a certain boy and decides to play with her.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton/Tucker Foley
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello. This is my first fanfic here, and the first one I write in English. I'm not good but I'm still experimenting so I apologize if it's awful. I strive day by day to do things better. So I hope it's no horrible over time. And thank you for the opportunity.

Danny.  
It was lunchtime, Tucker was sitting across from me, while I hungrily stared at my sandwich. I hadn't had a chance to eat breakfast because of Ember, I'd had to run away to avoid having her return to the ghost zone taken away all morning. I was about to take a bite when Sam arrived and practically tossed his salad on the table.  
She stood there and asked a question, she looked upset.  
-Am I pretty?  
-What?  
-Really, am I cute?  
-I thought those things didn't matter to you.- Tucker questioned, and it's true. She kept saying how to tell if someone else considered her pretty or ugly was not a big deal.  
-I don't care ... But I'm curious.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paulina and Estrella laughing and pointing at us.  
-Has someone bothered you? - Then he looked at me, Sam was not the kind of girl who sought social acceptance, she was never affected by the thousands of comments that came from Paulina, but this time something looked different.  
-Not. You know what? Forget it, it's stupid.- She made a gesture with his hand for me to move and sit with me, then instead of moving I answered his question.  
-You're so pretty.- Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked just as surprised when Tucker leaned on me.  
-Of course you're pretty.  
-Do you really consider me pretty?  
I moved to let her sit down while she pointed at Tucker.  
-Why do you ask as if it was something impossible?  
-It's not that, it's, define what is "pretty" for you.  
-Hm, I'm confused.  
-I'm your friend, I would never be as pretty as Paulina or Valerie, you don't see me that way, in what sense am I pretty?  
-Oh…- Tucker thought for a while, crossed his arms and looked up, neither of them moved until Tucker spoke again. -You are my friend, like a sister to me. Pretty like a sister to me.  
-Cute as Jazz is to Danny.  
-Exact.  
Sam was silent for a moment and then spoke again.  
-I'm pretty…- Although it wasn't a question, it seemed like she was expecting an affirmation, so Tucker and I nodded. -But I'm not girlfriend material...- Tucker said no, but I didn't make a sound. For me she was. -You wouldn't go out with me- She pointed at Tucker and then she loked at me. -Would you go out with me? - And I looked at her.  
-I don't see you as a sister, Sam. I'm sure you're girlfriend material. Of course I would go out with you.- And I smiled.  
-I feel better now.- She smirked, and began to eat. I don't know why telling her just that made me so nervous. But I'm glad it was clear. I had always thought Sam was pretty, there were even times when I looked at her as something else.

Sam.

With Danny accepting that he would go out with me made me feel better. I had never cared about those things, but lately Paulina was being more annoying and insistent, and I was weak enough to let her get into my head. I thought about it a lot all day, maybe it made me have doubts because there is something in me that I don't like, that must be it.

By the end of the day I came to a very stupid conclusion. I do NOT need anyone's approval. However, the only phrase Paulina said that made me upset was in reference to Danny. “The only reason he's with you is because he feels sorry. I've seen how you look at him, don't you realize that he will never see you like that because you're not pretty. Just look at you, you're just a weird girl he felt sorry for. " I'm not interested in what witches think of me. But, I wish I didn't care what Danny thinks either. I don't think he feels sorry for me. And I don't think one day he'll ever see me as something else, or think of me the way he thinks of all the girls in high school.  
I just hate the idea of believing that I should change just because someone doesn't like me, even if that someone is Danny.  
-Is everything okay darling?- My mother asked, Dad had gone on a trip for work, so she and I decided to have dinner together in my room.  
Our communication had improved in the move from middle to high school. So I really hesitate to tell her or not about how I feel. Before without thinking I would have told her that everything was fine, in fact, perhaps she would not even have asked me.  
-The truth, I don't know.  
-What's wrong?- I sighed.  
-You know that… I like… a boy… - I lowered my gaze.  
-Did Daniel do something to you?  
-No, mother, you can call him Danny, he feels more comfortable that way, he didn't do anything to me.  
-Well, then what's the problem?  
I was really feeling very silly, I didn't even know where to start.  
-The problem is that I'm a fool because Paulina has been bothering me and she thinks I'm keeping quiet because I feel intimidated, but you know it's not that, last year every answer I gave her was detention just for me. So now I avoided answering her, but today, she said something about him, Danny would never believe I'm cute.  
-Lies, haven't you seen how he looks at you? Honey, you are beautiful, precious, for the simple fact of being yourself always. I'm sure Danie-Danny thinks the exact same thing.  
-I do not know…  
-Want to try something?  
\- Something, like what or for what?  
My mother got up from the makeshift table we made on my bed and went to the closet.  
-When I went to high school I was like Paulina, I enjoyed everyone's attention until one day I didn't, I changed my clothes, my hair and no one was there for me. Just because of how I dressed. Clothes do wonders, my girl. And I believe that you can show everyone that you have physical beauty, but you never use it because your inner beauty is much more important to you. Dressing is an art, it is not only based on colors, there are also ways to use them.  
I had no idea what she was talking about. I let her continue whatever she was doing because a message had reached me.  
Astro-boy: Hi Sam,  
Goth-girl: Hi, what's up?  
Astro-boy: I wanted to know how you were doing, and tell you that you can trust me for anything.  
Goth Girl: I'm fine Danny, you don't have to worry, it was stupid.  
Astro-boy: Stupid things are my thing ;)  
I put the phone aside smiling because I had heard that my mother had stopped talking. When I saw her, I couldn't help but blush and give a nervous laugh.  
-What?  
-If Danny hurts you, I'm going to hurt him.- I rolled my eyes as she approached with clothes in his hands. -Tomorrow, try this on. If you like it and you feel comfortable take it with you. You will see that it makes a difference. Paulina is going to bother much more because she is going to feel humiliated. But no one will deny that you are beautiful again, much more than that.  
Not that I want to, but I must admit it doesn't sound too bad. I bit my lip and nodded. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part, and I'm not good in this yet, but I keep trying

Tucker.  
My eyes can't believe what I see. I didn't think yesterday's question meant anything, but now I have to say that Danny was absolutely right. Someone is bothering Sam. And she just humiliated her without saying a word.  
-Do you want to like me more than a sister?- I joked with her. While I kept my books in my locker.  
-Iu, no, do you think it's a lot? - Sam looked at her outfit, her hair was down, her makeup was not as dark as usual, the blouse she used was loose, with short sleeves and a V-neckline, then, her black skirt had side folds and her boots weren't that rough, oh, not to mention that the stockings were gone so we can see her pale legs. Danny ran off when he saw her, luckily Sam didn't notice.  
-Hey, you look beautiful. Paulina has not stopped looking at you with envy.  
-I don't know, where's Danny?  
-Don't worry, he will come. I'm sure you're going to alter something in his pants.  
-Tucker, disgusting.- He gestured and pulled his books closer to his chest.  
-Come on, we'll be late.- I closed the locker and put an arm around her shoulders, I know she feels insecure and I don't know how to make her feel better, and it seems that this gesture helped her.  
  
We entered the first class and Danny did not appear, apparently there was a phantom attack that saved him from facing Sam in her new outfit. For the second class we no longer shared, so I accompanied her to where she would take it and tried to encourage her.  
-If you feel insecure, they see you insecure, you give them power over you. Trust how you look, you saw yourself in the mirror this morning and you liked what you saw, otherwise you wouldn't have used it. So keep that trust, will you?  
Sam nodded.  
-Thank you, Tucker.  
  
I headed back to mine to avoid being late, when I finally got to talk to Danny before lunch, we were waiting for Sam.  
  
-Man, do you want to calm down?  
-I can't, did you see her? How am I supposed to make her feel better if I can't talk to her? I'm just going to make her uncomfortable.  
-Danny, relax, breathe, what she needs is that you, my friend, make her feel safe with actions. You can just talk about how good she looks and tell her about how important it was for her to make the decision to dress like that.  
-I couldn't stop looking at her all day.  
-I'm sure it wouldn't bother her at all to know that she has your attention.  
We were still waiting when Nathan, a boy from my class approached us.  
-Tucker, Danny, Paulina locked Sam in the bathroom, she asked me to find you.  
Wasting no more time we ran to the women's bathroom closest to Sam's last class. Close to arriving, we saw Paulina laughing with Valerie and Star blocking the entrance.  
-I'll go the other way- Danny whispered and I just nodded. I knew he meant that he would go as a Phantom for her.  
  
Sam.  
-Ugh, Paulina! Open the damn door! Shit… - I could hear her stupid laugh outside, and she wasn't alone, from what I could hear, Valerie and Star must be there too. No matter how hard I pushed the door, it didn't move.  
-You think you can come dressed like that hoping to get everyone's attention! Well, I'll show you what happens when you mess with me.  
  
I turned at the mirror again. My mother was right, Paulina did not feel threatened by me until today. Looking at me again, I didn't doubt my body, just whether my style was enough to attract Danny's attention.  
-Wow.- I listened to my left and I got scared, until I saw Danny I calmed down a bit.  
-Oh, I hadn't seen you there.- I was nervous now that he was here, after all, we were alone locked in the bathroom. I bit my lip and looked askance that he was very entertained in what I was wearing, I didn't know whether to feel uncomfortable or happy, because I did like the idea of having his attention.  
-I heard many comments today but I was not prepared for this. You look incredible.- And I blushed horrible. I couldn't say a word in response. -Come on, let's get you out of here so you can eat something.  
He came over and I put an arm around his shoulders for him to hold me bridal style. His cold sent chills down my legs.  
He made us intangible and we went through the ceiling to the next floor, entering the janitor's room, there Danny turned human again.  
-You're good?  
-Hum, I… yes, yes, I'm fine.- I was still blushing, his touch had become warmer but it still upset me to have him so close, when he lowered me it was no different. We were so close, I hadn't quite removed my hands from his chest, and he had his on my waist, right where the skirt began.  
Neither said anything for a moment, and those seconds were tiring.  
-Hey, can I ask if… I mean, if you don't want to answer I'll understand but, Paulina has been bothering you, right? - I lowered my gaze and bit my lips again. -Stop that, you're hurting yourself.- With his finger he made me stop biting and I smiled slightly embarrassed.  
-She has only become more insistent in her comments.  
-Was the question yesterday about something she said?  
-Something like that.  
-Sam, you are beautiful. Dressing how you want to dress, you've never needed colorful dresses or low-cut blouses to be pretty. It's not that I don't value how you dress today, I mean, wow.- I rolled my eyes as an attempt to distract myself and not blush, although it didn't work out well. -But, what I'm going to is that, nobody cares what Paulina thinks. It should only matter how you feel.  
-Yes, of course, you are absolutely right. I was a fool, of course.- Why tell him that I cared what Paulina thought? Because if I denied it was that, how would I explain that it was because of him?  
-One more thing.  
-Yes  
-You couldn't care less what Paulina thinks. So what was the real reason you dressed like this?  
I opened my mouth to answer but didn't really have an answer. Then his pocket vibrated, making me release the breath I'd taken to speak.  
-It's Tucker.- He replied. -Yes?... Yes... On the second floor... Ah yes, were going.- and hung up. -Someone reported that Paulina had locked the door on purpose and is now arguing with Lancer.  
-Not true.- At worst she would just try to do something to me again, but with a warning from Lancer made she wouldn't dare touch me all day.  
-It seems you have an advantage.  
-That sounds fantastic, let's eat, I'm starving.  
I was leaving when I felt his hand stop me.  
\- Was it for a boy?  
-No, Danny, it wasn't about a boy.- I've never lied to him, but I can't tell him the truth, he looked at me narrowing his eyes.  
-For a girl?- I laughed a little.  
-No, it wasn't about a girl.  
-Look... - He was silent for a moment, took me by the shoulders and stared at me. -Do you like someone?  
-Danny, we should go.  
I let go of his hold and kept walking, expecting him to follow me, just a few seconds later I felt that he was running to my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome, thank you.


End file.
